


Lies and Betrayal

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean needs to apologize, and hopes he will be forgiven.





	Lies and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Crowley/Dean square, my @badthingshappenbingo Card, the Rejected Apology square, and my @heavenandhellbingo Card, the First Blade square. This is a coda to 10x14 Executioner’s Song.

“If you guys will excuse me,” Dean said gruffly as he rose, “I think I am gonna go sleep for about four days.”

He headed for the door to the kitchen, passing Castiel on his way out.  He paused, clapping Castiel’s back a couple times before heading down the hallway.  He knew Sam and Castiel would be talking about him now that he was gone, but he pushed that thought from his mind.  He needed to get away from them for a bit.

Instead of going to his room, though, Dean went straight for the garage.  Yes, he needed the sleep, but before that he needed something else.  The night had been a rough one, of course dealing with Cain was one thing but lying to _him_ …

Baby was spitting gravel down the road before Dean realized, his mind only on one thing.  He pressed the speed dial and listened to the phone ringing until voicemail picked up.  Instead of waiting, he hung up and immediately dialed back.

It took four tries until the voice picked up on the other side.

“What do you want from me now,” was the answer instead of a hello.  “Care to tell me more lies?”

“I need to see you, face to face,” Dean replied, his stomach clenching.  He knew he had to fix this, or it might all actually be over.

“Sorry, I’ve seen you enough tonight, I’ll have to pass.”

Dean’s hand tightened on the phone and steering wheel for a moment before he could speak again.  “Please,” was all he could get out, but it was full of emotion.

The other end of the line was quiet for a minute, long enough that Dean thought he’d been hung up on.  He pulled to the side of the road, not knowing what else he could do.

Finally he heard a sigh.  “Fine.”

The line was dead a second later and Dean turned off Baby’s engine, listening to the ticking as she cooled down.  He took a few deep breaths and then got out of the car, walking around to lean against the hood and wait.

It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar change in air pressure beside him.  The warmth of the body next to him seeped through his jacket and he relished it before he could let himself turn to look.

Crowley wasn’t looking at him, though, but was staring off into the distance.  The emotional toll of the day caught up to Dean at the sight of Crowley next to him again, all of it pushing against his eyes in the form of unshed, frustrated tears.

“I am so sorry,” Dean choked out.  Crowley laughed, shaking his head.  “Really, I am.  I don’t know what, I didn’t mean…”

Dean didn’t even really know what to say.  He realized the second after he handed the First Blade to Castiel what he’d done, Crowley’s reaction speaking a thousand silent words of betrayal.  But Dean couldn’t do anything about it in that moment, not with Castiel there, not with Sam watching his every move.

Crowley had to know that, right?

Crowley pushed himself off of the car, slowly walking a few paces away from Dean.  The hunch of his back, the way he was rubbing his forehead, Dean could tell Crowley was angry and hurt.

Dean’s head hung, his eyes clenching shut at the persistence of the tears.  He would not cry over this, he couldn’t.

Crowley turned back to Dean, the smile on his face not one of happiness but of disappointment and anger.

“No,” Crowley said simply.  “For too long, Dean, you’ve been trailing me along.  It’s been months, we’ve been playing this game.”  Dean licked his lips, wishing he could think of something to say, but Crowley kept talking.  “You lied to me today, _twice_.  Even after everything… It’s too easy for you to lie to me.”

Crowley stepped closer to Dean again, his voice beginning to break.  “Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice?”  Crowley shook his head.  He was closer now, though, so Dean reached out his hand in an attempt to connect, but Crowley turned out of reach.

“No, you’re not sorry, Dean,” Crowley continued.  His voice was quieter now.  “I don’t know why I even thought we could make this work.” 

Dean couldn’t stop it anymore – a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and down his face.  He pushed away from Baby’s hood, taking two steps toward Crowley.  This time he did manage to grasp onto Crowley’s arm with one hand, his other finding its way to Crowley’s cheek.

“Please, don’t do this, not right now,” Dean pleaded.  For a minute he thought Crowley was going to give in, change his mind, at least for one more night.  But Dean saw the moment Crowley’s eyes went cold, just before he stepped out of Dean’s grasp.

“I expect that our interactions in the future will be strictly…business,” Crowley stated in a very professional tone.  He swallowed deeply, looking Dean up and down once more.  Dean knew he looked a mess, but if Crowley recognized it he wasn’t going to be Dean’s support anymore.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean blinked and Crowley was gone, taking with him a part of Dean’s very core.


End file.
